


shots, wounds, and bandages

by httpsuh



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Medic - Freeform, Medic! winwin, Sad Ending, Soldier! yuta, Soldiers, bad ending im so sorry, but this is my first angst here so yea, im a sucker for bad ending im so sorry, war! au, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsuh/pseuds/httpsuh
Summary: A reunion with your long lost separated lover sounds nice, isn't it? Except it isn'tBecause Sicheng really just had to go to war just to reunite with his wounded lost boyfriend, and it didn't go very well.Alternatively, a yuwin reunion end up a tragedy
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 30





	shots, wounds, and bandages

He wishes it isn't real.

The figure of this very person standing right before his eyes, the figure of this very man with his hands full of bandages, the figure of this man running towards his direction.

A soundless scream pangs his head before gunfire occurs from the sky, Yuta felt pain around his hips, as then he drops himself to the ground, his face almost indistinguishable from the kids and the dirty grasses itself.

Until he felt like someone else's hand is gripping his body, dragging it away from the open field.

"Yuta!" The voice screams his name, the voice seems so… faraway, though he senses the glint of worry in its tone.

An annoyingly, familiar sense of worry.

But the voice didn't stop him from spacing out, his heads are full. _He can't be here, why is he here? Who sent him here?_ Those thoughts run through his mind like that rainfall on last month's autumn.

Like that time he met _him_ on his way back home.

Pair of hands cupping his cheek, the feeling of mud mixed with the familiar warmth he used feel when he snuggles into made him snaps out, he came back to reality.

As his eyes meet with two other pairs of eyes staring directly into his eyes

A little pause occurred cause both stuns when their eyes met. "Yuta, you're wounded," was the first thing that man said to him after two years long of estrangement.

_He missed him._

Yuta couldn't think of any else to say than. "Why are you here." 

"You're saying that as if I'm not supposed to be here, Yuta, I'm a recruited medic, " the other let go of Yuta's cheeks as he began to focus on the wound on his hips. "And I'm here to save your life," He felt those fingers touching the bullet wound around his hips. "And you're going to be fine, it's not a really bad one, hold on for a sec."

"Sicheng, " he called. 

"I said hold on for a sec, stop talking, use that energy somewhere else."

"For goddamn sake, you could get hurt!" Yuta shouted, in desperation.

Never in his life, he'd like to reunite with him in such unfortunate situation, even more in a war, inside the very fields he's struggling to survive at.

Sicheng sat silently with his hands stopped halfway opening his medic box before he scoffed. "And so? There's a motherfucking bullet stuck on your ribs, I had to take care of your wound unless you wanna die in this field," 

And with that, it shut Yuta's mouth.

It's winter, so Yuta could see clearly how Sicheng pants after taking a single breath for a long sentence, they were hiding behind a tall tree with Yuta leaning to its stem, Sicheng facing him. Yuta sigh as he shifted, pulling the man in front of him closer than before. "The enemies could see you from there, stay close."

"Shut up already I'm trying to heal your wound."

The awkward silence occurs right after, all Yuta could see is the top of his head.

That all was enough to bring back all memory flashing right in his head, from the moment they meet to the way it is today.

Two years ago, in front of a hospital building, in autumn. _Here, use my umbrella, it's raining hard outside._ Sicheng said that time.

_I'll be here tomorrow if you want to return that thing._

Yuta felt Sicheng's hand fiddling with his clothes, he glanced at how those fingers grasping those bottles of medication and cottons.

 _You're holding it wrong, it was supposed to be worn like this._ He remembered one day, what Sicheng told him when he took care of his own wound.

"Sicheng," Yuta squeaked, with the remaining voice he had left as he felt stings on his stomach. "You remember what you told me a year ago about bandages?" A voiceless chuckle was heard then, from Yuta’s lips, Sicheng stopped middle-way as he tried to collect himself.

 _Don't smile._ His thoughts run. _Don't smile like that._

"Not really the time to brings up such thing, you know," Sicheng's voice sounds unbothered, but with the way he stops middle-way he knew he remembered, so Yuta just scoffs. "You remember."

Then another one flashed in his eyes, the one where Yuta witnessed how Sicheng ran to save a man wearing an army uniform. _We can't save him because his wound is already infected._ Sicheng said, with a grieving tone, inside his arms.

_Promise me to not appeared in that condition in front of me._

"Sicheng, when you tried to save that soldier that time," at this rate, Yuta was spouting nonsense, but Sicheng listens. "Were you thinking of me?"

"I don’t know what were you trying to say."

"Come on, you cried for about an hour after you failed to save that man," this time a faint voice was heard, Sicheng's heart clenches at the moment. "You told me not to get wounded after that with your voice cracking because you cried."

"Yuta I said shut up."

"You did don't you."

"YUTA!"

Sicheng can't believe he still laughs as his hands tremble, handling this very man's wound, would be the hardest thing he'd done even though he's been a doctor for the longest time. Seven years, a well known young genius who fell in love with a soldier. "Stop. Moving," Sicheng manages to spat out, even though it almost similar to a whisper.

Two years of dating.

Two years being separated.

"Are you disappointed?" Yuta said, quietly, but definitely heard, as Sicheng finishes handling Yuta's wound he turned to see the man staring right back at him. "When you see me in the middle of the field are you disappointed in me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I was wounded and I spaced out in the middle of it."

Sicheng stuns, as when he saw such grieve in Yuta's eyes. "I never wanted us to meet in such condition, you don't want to see me hurt but," Yuta manages to let out a scoff as he glanced around him. "Look at us now."

Sicheng didn't look away, instead, he brought his arms up, caressing the soldier's cheek. "Are you scared?"

Yuta laughed. "Of you dying? Yes, hell yes, I'm terrified even."

"Not me, you."

_Are you scared of dying?_

Yuta never really thought about it, the thoughts of him dying has always crossed his mind before but he always thought that it'll happen, in one or any other way it will happen anyway, so Yuta shrugs. "It will happen anyway, are you?"

Sicheng only replied with a smile.

The both of them stood, trying to find their way to the nearest bunker, I _had to save him_ is all Yuta could think off while Sicheng could only glance at the trace of blood and Yuta's ripped uniform where the bullet stuck at.

Running through the forests, Yuta hid Sicheng behind him most of the time, Sicheng tried his best to help the man.

 _I want to live you know, for more than a decade, a century even_ the words pass through Sicheng's mind as he ran through the leafless forests, I _want to build a family, you and me, we'd build a home with two sons._

Those words were simple wishes, why.

He remembered as they snuggle inside the blankets with Yuta wearing Sicheng's oversized sweater, two twinning mugs with hot chocolate as it's drink, they were laughing over kids shows.

 _I want to build a family_ he said that day.

Why does it pass through his mind?

Why just now—

_BANG!_

Sicheng fell on his knees, he heard Yuta's faint scream. _Don't_ Sicheng thoughts scream. _Don't come._

Yuta scrambles through Sicheng's bag, as Sicheng gripped Yuta's sleeve telling him to run, Yuta shook his head. "I could carry you in my back hop on."

"Yuta it's dangerous you can get the both of us killed."

Yuta didn't care after he found a walkie talkie inside of that little medic bag he screamed. "Lieutenant Nakamoto speaking here—"

"Yuta no."

Yuta stay deaf at the words Sicheng spout. "I'm here with a wounded medic, near the thirty-second bunker, can you get us some backup? Over."

"Yuta—"

"You're not dying in my watch, not you, not now," Yuta packed back his bag as then he patted his back. "Jump on, we'll survive, believe me."

Sicheng always does.

He remembered the last time Yuta left him, Sicheng said _promise me you won't go without any goodbye._

_Okay._

_Are you for real?_

_Someone will sent my goodbye in my place though if I really will go._

Sicheng felt the vibrate Yuta made as he ran through the forests trying to reach their destination, the bunker Yuta meant. Sicheng could felt how Yuta pants every step and every jump he takes with Sicheng on his back. "Yuta let me go I'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure, say that again if those motherfuckers find you wounded id be sure as dead you'd rather be killed than being a captive."

They continue to run.

Sicheng breathes against the winter scents that mixed with Yuta’s scent he knew almost too well about, hands clenching Yuta's shirt as then he turned away.

His eyes widen abruptly and right before he could do anything

Yuta dropped him to the snowy ground.

Sicheng screamed.

Yuta saw flashes of memories.

Promises, children, family, his dead comrades, his parents.

The war.

And sicheng.

He wished that the reunion didn't occur here.

The moment Yuta opens his eyes as he felt the stinging on his back he faced Sicheng's crying face, with his eyes widen.

As he, Sicheng, saw how Yuta's back was bleeding, hard.

The numerous gunshots got him and Yuta was protecting him with himself as the shield.

"Ssh it's okay," Yuta manages to speak, one hand barely holding on his weight, one hand caressing Sicheng's cheek. "Hey, it's okay."

"You're bleeding."

"I know."

"YOU'RE WOUNDED GOD DAMN IT YUTA!!"

At that word Yuta fell to the side, allowing Sicheng to crawl to him with his eyes blurry, tears staining on his cheek, Sicheng reaches out to Yuta's face. "Fuck," Sicheng muttered as he saw those pair of eyes losing its shine. "No no, hold on—"

"Sicheng."

"Shh backups are coming to get us—"

"Sicheng—"

"Shh it's gonna be okay, I promise, we'll get home, we adopted the two sons you always wanted, we'll have a good family! We'll live happily so please hold on, count with me, breathe, one, two, three, breathe, one, two—"

"Hey."

That single sentence left him wordless, Yuta's shaky hand reaching out for his face as he smiled. "I missed you," he said. "After so long…"

All Sicheng could do is stare before he let out a breathy laugh. "You said you hope this didn't happen."

The other smiled, as he tried hard to stay awake, feeling the grip tightens on his arm he smiled even wide.

"... it's not so bad… if I can meet you then it's fine…"

Sicheng sobs, quietly, gripping desperately at Yuta's arms, shirt, anything that can get him awake. "Please… a little bit more… a little while more…"

 _Say goodbye._ Yuta's brain suddenly said to him. _He told you to do so if you're going to go._

"Sicheng."

Sicheng lifted his head.

"Farewell… yeah?"

That's probably the best thing Yuta could do, cause when they separate Yuta did not leave him any proper goodbye.

Sicheng froze when Yuta spent his remaining energy intertwining their hands.

Then he saw those eyelids closing.

As then he heard faint voices calling out from afar, looking for Yuta.

He cried.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im soso sorry i just had to


End file.
